Dominating 12
by xYawn
Summary: Cato and Peeta POV. The story is rated M and will contain themes of sexual domination. First ever fanfiction so feed back would be appreciated! Know the chapters are quite short to begin with, but hoping once the story gets going they pad out a bit more. I aim from around chapter 5 for them to extend past 500 words. xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Dominating 12 – Cato Chapter 1

The day of the reaping was here. I'd been preparing for this moment since I was five when my father had enrolled me into the academy. My body was perfectly sculpted, and I could kill a person with my two bare hands. I sat amongst my fellows preparing to volunteer for the reaping. There would of course be a draw since more than one person would volunteer, but this was my destiny, As the time ticked on we were allowed to watch the reaping of the other districts. District 12 was first; a shitty district which held no pride – they deserved what they got in the games.

Shockingly a girl volunteered for her sister and I watched as the district cried for her, and tears ran down her sister's face. Pathetic. Her sister should be proud it is an honour to be selected for the games. Then a bulky, handsome boy was reaped he had midnight blue eyes and dirty blonde hair – like me. My trousers started to stir as my erection grew. It was at this point something started to stir within me like a lion trying to roar. I heard he was a baker, probably a virgin to boot. I licked my lips and grabbed my erection stroking it pre-cum leaking into my pants. This little baker boy was going to be entirely mine. He just didn't know it. The wheels started whirling in my head as the other districts were shown.

When my name was called I smirked. It was a no brainer I was going to be selected. After all I had the best test results, physique and mind set for the games. Winning is something I've done from the age of eight. If I wanted something I got it. I was a winner. Though, I didn't want to just win the games now I wanted to make the boy with the bread totally mine. He may need to be killed at the end, but I was going to make him mine until that time came.

The travel to the districts was a comfortable one. Once greeted we had to be cleaned up. This meant minimal work for myself, I wonder what my little baker was going through. I smirked it would be a living hell for him. I heard they don't bathe in 12.


	2. Chapter 2

I was going to die. The thought repeated over and over in my head. As I stepped off the train I was greeted by a team of freaks. They said they were going to 'style' me. Whatever that meant I had no idea. They guided me into a room where they ordered me to strip. I tentatively did so. Once in my boxer shorts a stern voice shouted

'The underwear as well – we need to fix everything'

I removed them and laid on an iron table in front of me. The freaks came in, and began to speak with one another. Totally ignoring me as if I was an inanimate object.

'Have they never heard of a razer blade in 12? Going to have to do the full works with this one' A pink haired women said as she got some eye brow clippers out, and got to work.

They started from my eye brows down which wasn't bad. I then had to go into a hot bath which was a pleasant experience. A number of products were rubbed into my head, and crotch. I was washed down thoroughly. After I hopped out they asked me to lie back down on the table this time they strapped me down. I was worried at this point, but relaxed. Everything until now had been pretty nice. The pink haired lady produced some gel and started rubbing it into my groin, and under my arms, it was fine until there was an intense burning. I screamed out, and tried to pull away but I couldn't. They then started to smear the gel onto my ass hole which started burning intensely. After 5 minutes they washed of what they put on me and sweat relied filled my mind.

'The bad stuff is just starting honey, get ready' The pink haired lady remarked seeming thoroughly bored.

She produced a device which she filled with a liquid, and a long pipe on. I had no idea what was going to happen until it was inserted the pipe firmly up my ass. It burned I could feel my bladder filling and I had to use the loo, but it wouldn't stop.

'We're about half way through shouldn't be too long' one stylist said in an off handed manner.

Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore the liquid stopped. The pipe was hit out and something else inserted. I tried to excrete, but to my horror I couldn't. Whilst this happened my hair was styled, and what I presumed was make up applied. After 10 minutes the device was removed and I was permitted to use loo. The smell was awful and it was the longest bathroom break i'd taken. After the final drops of liquid were out of my system, and a final wash was done. I was allowed to leave to meet 'Porsha'. I looked in the mirror at myself and to my amazement I looked sort off cute. My hair and face were very boyish and I had no hair on my body from the eye brows down. I looked a bit like a fairy tale prince. I was in awe at how my skin was shining, and how my frame was now truly being shown off. I guess it wasn't the worst thing.


	3. Chapter 3

The parade had been agonising as we were showed off to the capital. The stylists had certainly gone to town on my baker boy. I had gone round on the chariot with a throbbing erection, but didn't do anything to relief it. My boy would be doing that for me after my plan came into action. I stood up picking up a small device which I had scoped some of my precum into. Time to put my plan into action. I ran into the corridor, and found my baker boy he was alone. Perfect. He was getting into the elevator

'Hey hold up' I shouted he looked up terrified, but held the door. I sized him up he was about 6 inches shorter than me, and I could rest my head on his if I wanted. The doors closed.

'Where are you going?' Peeta stammered not making eye contact and glancing into the corner of the lift. I moved toward him trapping him into a corner and breathing purposefully onto his face.

'We're going to the roof and you're going to do precisely what I tell you, understand?' I whispered into his hear. My cock started to stir and my baker boy could certainly feel it on his thy. He nodded. I reached my hand out to message the front of his trousers

'Pretty small is it a grower?' I asked the boys eye went wide terrified. I got my other hand and started to explore his ass. This had to be done perfectly with him not suspecting it. With the small device in hand I started to message his gouch with my index and middle finger. His cock started to swell, horny fucker. He was trembling looking anywhere but at me I inserted the device quickly into the spot I had been playing with; he didn't even notice it. It would be hard to spot since the device was no bigger than a contact lense, and transparent, but had an incredible effect. Done. Unbeknown to my little baker what I had just placed will inject pheromones slowly into him. With my precum mixed into it he'll be mine within a night. He'll be so horny it'll hurt, and the best thing is he won't be able cum without me. He'll be totally reliant on: me. The elevator dinged, and I pushed him out. He was bright red and moving backwards.

'Think of me tonight' I cheekily preached winking at him as he backed off throwing him a sideways smirl. The boy turned, and ran off. After all he won't be able to think of anything else


	4. Chapter 4

I dashed into pent house greeting Haymitch and Katniss hastily. I grabbed some food, and went to my room. What the actual fuck ? What just happened was frowned upon in 12, and Peeta was scared. He had never had anyone touch him so intimately. His cock had died down, but Peeta was still afraid. He didn't like the boy from district 2, and didn't want him touching like that. If it happened again Peeta would stop him. Fight him off if needed. He calmed himself down and ate the bread he picked up. Suddenly tired he laid back on his bed and let sleep engulf him.

He dreamed of nothing but the boy from district 2 that night. He dreamed of him breathing on him, grabbing his junk totally dominating him. He saw as the boy go onto his knees and put his cock into his mouth and suck. He was talented with his tongue and deep thraoted me. I could feel an orgasm building and as I was about to cum the beautiful boy popped my cock out of his mouth locking his midnight blue eyes into mine.

'Think of me tonight, baker boy' He cheekily remarked winked, and faded away.

I awoke my penis as hard as steel my sheets soaked in precum. What the fuck? I've never produced so much. My sheets were dripping in the stuff and my balls ached. I looked at the clock 5:34am. I grabbed my shaft and jerked it furiously feeling an orgasm building. I was about to blow when my ass clenched and an icy sensation ran down my shaft. The orgasm wasn't coming. I jerked faster and faster producing more precum, but still it wasn't coming. After 20 minutes of furious jerking I gave up. Sweat dripping off me I rose my dick standing at full mast. I thought of district 2 what had he done to me ? My mind was full of pictures of the boy sucking my cock, and making me blow. Rising from my bed I grabbed my dressing gown, and headed downstairs. I needed this sorted.


	5. Chapter 5

I was awoke with a tapping on my door. I looked up at the clock 5:55am. Looks like my little plan was unfolding quicker than expected. I rolled out of bed pulling off my tight fitting boxers. May as well give him a show, and answered the door.

'Hey 12 what are you doing here?' I remarked dumbly stretching my arm up to the door showing of my physique and looking down on him. My huge cock was on display and that was all 12 could stare at it. It seems that everything is working. I look down and notice his cock pushing up against his dressing gown. Perfect.

'I need to talk with you , can I come in?' He said hastily trying to push past me. I pushed him back.

'Whoah buddy I only use my room for two things and that is sleeping and fucking you won't want to go in there. If you want to have a chat let's do it here' I teasingly said knowing the pain his balls were in. Denying him access would only drive him mad.

'Seriously, I need to talk to you in private' He begged looking up at me I sighed and moved to the side letting him in, and slowly closed the door behind me. I looked at him a stench of cum and sweat eluding from him. The device effected your hormones making you produce a lot more semen than usual.

'So what's up? How can I help' I remarked looking at him.

'I need to cum and I can only think about you; will you help?' My baker boy begged. I laughed I didn't know to applaud him for his tenacity or punch him. I looked down sternly.

'I'm not into this homo shit what I did in the elevator was just to tease you. I have zero interest in helping you out. Use your hand buddy. It's what God gave us them for!' I teased I know his mind will go into over drive with this remark.

'Please I've tried for 20 minutes it won't go' he begged. I signed and rubbed my temples pretending to seriously be considering the predicament in front me. My cock started to stir excited about what was about to unfold.

'Alright 12 I'll help but on two conditions one I'm in charge and what I say goes 2 you're my bitch and you'll submit yourself to me entirely.' I said sternly looking at him dead in the eyes. His eyes went wide with shock.

'I can't submit to you' he stammered. So he was a fighter time for a different approach.

'You can't what? Submit to me ? How about anything you say during our session becomes binding. Anything that passes your lips is law? Sound fair.' I remarked looking nonchalantly at him. He nodded feebly.

'Right then, strip down and get on my bed and spread' I demanded. The boy jumped into action removing his clothes. His balls were certainly in a state twice the size from earlier and his cock leaking like a tap. He lied down on my bed spread eagle . I walked round the bed showing him some restraints I had attached to my bed. I slowly strapped him down. I got to his legs and bound those. Now time for the fun begin. I pulled a box out from under my bed, and pulled a bottle of lube out among other items. The lube was designed to keep people from cuming and when they did they came hard. I was going to make him mine before this was over. I lapsed it on his cock and saw him straighten up moaning. I jerked his cock slowly playing with the head between my fore finger and thumb. He whimpered. I jerked quickly waiting for a reaction working his dick more than anyone else had. a

'I'm going to cum' he exclaimed. I removed my hand and watched his world come crashing down he thrashed about wailing from the denial. One I thought. I wonder how many he'll be able to handle. I started against tickling the underside of his cock since it got the best reaction let the games begin.

'Please let me cum, you said you'd help' Peeta cried. I smirked at him adding more lube to his cock as I slowly jerked his cock. I'd edged him close to orgasm 8 times now this one was going to get him.

'You know what you need to say if you want to cum baker boy; we've gone through this already just say it' I stated slowing down giving his cock long slow full strokes. This was it I prepped the other objects needed for the after math.

'Fine ill be your bitch you can do whatever you want to me. I'm yours Cato's im entirely devoted to you just let me cum, please' He begged. I smirked show time I attached a small device to the head of his penis with a vile attached, and hit a button it buzzed to life. The boy arched his backas his orgasm ensued he came. He shot 5 times and the device caught it buzzing mercilessly.. I love this machine I thought it milked humans like they were cows draining them till they were firing blanks.

'Please shut it off it hurts' Peeta wailed. I laughed.

'But you're my bitch I can do whatever I like to you? You wanted to cum so you're going to cum. Get ready you're going to blow again' I remarked happily clapping my hands together. The boy came and thrashed about trying to pull away from the device it was useless. The vile filled up a bit more 7ml already impressive I thought. Well a bigger treat for him at the end. The machine worked Peeta's cock for another 4 orgasms till he was firing blanks. He was a stammering mess never before had his teenage body felt something so intensive. I shut off the device and removed the vile taking it in hand. He was exhausted, I popped it open and scooped the semen onto my fingers bringing it to his lips. He refused pulling his mouth away I grabbed his cock, and polished the head.

'Eat it and swallow. You're mine and if you don't do as I say you'll regret it' I threatened he lapsed the cum off my fingers and I scooped more out. He licked it up till the vile was empty. Some remains were left between my fingers and I ran it through his hair smiling at him.

'Good boy. You enjoyed that didn't you? One last thing before you can go. I need to bust a nut after that' I looked down grabbing my thick 10 inch cock making eye contact with him. He looked at me shaking his head refusing to believe this was happening. I nodded

'You're going to take all of this and enjoy it. You already said you would. You're my bitch and I can do whatever I like' I gloated I took a bottle of lube out. He deserved it after his remarkable effort.


End file.
